


Snake Love

by twinkminded



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slight Beastiality, underage-sixteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkminded/pseuds/twinkminded
Summary: Voldemort couldn’t stop the hiss of pleasure at the sight before him. LV/HP/N Graphic sex





	Snake Love

**Author's Note:**

> ::Speak:: Parseltongue

Voldemort couldn’t stop the hiss of pleasure at the sight before him.  
Harry Potter, the Light’s supposed saviour, was spread naked in the dark wizard’s bed. His pale, scar covered skin was damp with sweat, his bright green eyes dazed with desire. His long, slender cock was hard, a bright red cockring at it’s base.  
What was truly arousing to Voldemort was the twelve foot long snake wrapped around the teen’s torso. Nagini’s head was settled on his neck, but her tail. Oh, her tail! It was buried in Harry’s ass.  
Voldemort watched, entranced as his familiar thrust the last foot of her body in and out of the boy, as he moaned wantonly, his body arching and thrusting.  
::What a sight you two make:: He hissed lustily.  
::Voldemort:: Harry moaned, as he stroked his cock with one hand and Nagini’s body with the other.  
::Little Master said I could play with him:: Nagini informed the older man, as she continued to fuck the boy with her tail.  
Voldemort licked his lips, watching them, as he disrobed.  
::Your little master likes when you play with him:: Voldemort said with a smirk. Oh, how it had surprised and aroused him when he found out that Harry had a kink about snakes in the bedroom.  
Nagini flicked her tongue against the boy’s neck.  
::Please:: Harry moaned, spreading his legs further apart, giving Voldemort an even better view of his hole and the snake fucking it.  
Voldemort grinned and leaned down to lick the teen’s cock with his forked tongue. He trailed his tongue down until he was licking the stretched rim of his lover’s arse, causing both teen and snake hiss in pleasure.  
::Restrain him, pet:: Voldemort ordered, leaning back to watch as nearly an entire foot of snake pulled out of Harry, making the teen whimper in loss.  
Nagini moved up to the boy’s body, taking his arms until she was restraining Harry’s arms over his head.  
“Voldemort,” Harry moaned. ::Please::  
Voldemort leaned over the slender body to kiss plump lips as he thrust his cock into his lover.  
Harry hissed in pleasure into his mouth.  
Voldemort kissed and caressed the teen as he pounded into him. He released the ring around Harry’s cock and hissed. ::Cum for me, love::  
Harry cried out loudly as he came, arching his body, his walls tightening around Voldemort, causing him to cum as well.  
::Let me go now, Nagini?:: Harry asked after several minutes, once he regained his breath.  
::Of course, little master:: The snake released his arms and slid down until she could drape herself over both naked bodies.  
“You do know how to help me unwind, Harry,” Voldemort said as he pulled the teen into his arms.  
Harry smiled lazily. “We were just playing while waiting for you,” he murmured. “I know how much you enjoy watching me and Nagini.”  
Voldemort hummed softly. “That I do,” he agreed. “You are sexy while being fucked by a snake.”  
“I love snakes.”  
Voldemort grinned. “Good thing.”


End file.
